Comfort in Shadows
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries, and his first successful Unforgivable, Harry realizes how faulted he's been by the Light. He refuses to fight for them, or Voldemort. Harry will form his own side. Throw in the return of Regulus Black, and a friendship with one Draco Malfoy. The wizarding world will never know what hit them. grey!Harry independent!Harry
1. Prologue

**_A/N:_****_Hello! I have a story for you! Do not fret by this short epilogue, or don't think that this is just another cliché filled dark!Harry story! Nope! This story is different, and will hopefully blow your minds! Enjoy!_**

Prolouge

_'I shouldn't have let him come. I knew it was dangerous. I can't loose Sirius too.' _

Those were the thoughts in his mind as Harry Potter watched Sirius, the only parental figure that he had left fall straight through the Veil. He could not feel anymore angry at that moment. But it wasn't just anger. It was all occupying sorrow, grief, rage and unhappiness. Loss and a feeling of hopelessness. So when he turned toward Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin and murderer, it was with a smile that he whispered,

_"Crucio!"_

To everyone's surprise(except Voldemort's) the spell wad cast correctly, and strongly. Bellatrix twitched madly on the floor at his feet, limbs flailing and screams leaving her mouth.

Dumbledore's stony yet falsely cheerful voice broke the silence that now filled the Department of Mysteries(aside from dear Bellatrix's screaming, that is). "Now, now, Harry my boy. Why don't you release Bellatrix from the spell. We'd like to question her while she still has her sanity."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him without releasing the spell. "Why should I? She didn't think of the Longbottom's sanity no did she?" If the killing curse hadn't just flown at him, Harry wasn't sure if he ever would've stopped. He released the spell, and kicked Bellatrix in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Harry shot the cutting curse at the death eater he assumed had cast the _avada kedavra_ at him. Immediately the battle sprung back into action. Everyone forgot about Harry's perfect Unforgivable.

Except Voldemort.

He'd remember it for quite some time.

_**A/N: **__**I Hope the prologue was to your likeing. The first chapter is being updated now. I would love a review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Will

_**A/N:**__**Here you go, the first chapter of **__**Comfort In Shadows**__**! Please enjoy, and review!**_

Chapter One

Harry Potter sat on the twin bed in his bedroom. Even though he'd had it since last summer, it still felt odd. Though he had the bedroom, he was back to grueling chores. He didn't always mind them, because it helped distract him from thoughts of Sirius. Even now, his eyes watered when he thought of him.

Apparently, the Dursley's weren't as stupid as they seemed. They realized that no one was coming to check up on Harry. At first they just gave him more chores, but then they tested their luck by slapping him around some, or maybe some hot water from the kettle would "fall" by "mistake" onto him. When they realized that it was just a bluff, Harry was once again beaten whenever he stepped ever so slightly out of line.

Soon, bruises covered most of his body. To be honest, Harry was surprised how quickly they'd done it. If someone's goal was to break him, they were doing it correctly. Besides the what the muggles were doing to him, he was malnourished and overworked. He was also cut off from the wizarding world. Dumbledore was watching his mail, and not letting his friends send him anything. He didn't understand how contact with his friends had anything at all to do with his safety.

Harry was very angry with the people that were watching the house. Yes you read correctly. There are people standing guard duty at all times. Whenever he saw them, their frames were slightly translucent, so they must've used the disillusionment charm. Why he could see through it, he was unsure. But Harry could see them clearly enough, so he _knew _they saw how he worked outside for hours each day, how he does everything, and the other members of the house did nothing. He knew that they saw the way he was isolated, they knew he was underfed. They could see his grief, they knew he was suffering. They saw _him_, and yet they never spoke to him, never as much as a wave or a hello. And because of this, they were dead to him. Tonks, Moody, the lot of them.

He was relieved to see that Remus was not one of his prison guards. It would've broken his heart if the last friend of his fathers had betrayed his trust. Maybe this meant that Remus was more of his own man now, and less of the Orders pet.

But he couldn't talk. Harry knew that he himself was nothing more than Dumbledore's and the Light's pet. But he wouldn't no longer. No. He wouldn't join Voldemort. But that didn't mean he couldn't make his own side. Harry would be independent now, his own man.

Because of this, when he received a letter and a portkey from Gringotts telling about the reading of Sirius's will that very day, Harry quickly prepared himself to leave. Luckily for him, the guard that was slotted for this time frame was Mundungus Fletcher, who aside from being an incompetent git was also always very late.

So Harry calmly walked down the street toward the park. Once there, he quickly activated his portkey and disappeared.

* * *

Harry landed on his feet in what appeared to be a dark room in Gringotts. He bowed low to the goblin behind the desk. "Greetings, Griphook."

The goblin look slightly surprised, but quickly covered it. "Harry Potter." he said. "Its not everyday that we goblins are remembered by a wizard, much less by name. Its even rarer that we are bowed to."

"Well Griphook, as you may know I'm not any ordinary wizard." he smiled a little, for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, indeed."

"If I could trouble you for the use of some of your time after the reading of the will, there are a few other things that I need to discuss with you, Griphook."

"Of course. I will come find you."

Harry nodded his assent.

"They are that way," he pointed toward a door. "And Mr. Potter? The majority of the Order of the Phoenix are in that room. Be careful."

"Thank you Griphook."

Harry took a deep breath, steeling his resolve.

He opened the door.

* * *

The first thing Harry thought upon entering the room was that he should've brought his invisibility cloak along with him. All the eyes in the room turned to him. He saw Dumbledore, some of the Weasly's, both Ron and Hermoine. He saw Remus, who smiled at him. Both Tonks and Moody were there, and Harry had to restrain himself from hexing them both. He knew quite a few more now after all, he had been studying up this summer.

Dumbledore quieted the room of whispers. "Harry, my boy." his smile and voice were full of false pleasantries. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I'm here to witness my godfathers will and final testament, same as you." "Sir." he added quickly.

"Harry dear, you should really be at home, under the protection of the wards." Mrs. Weasely chimed in.

Harry struggled not to roll his eyes. "I received a portkey from Gringotts. I could've declined it, but I have not been allowed to use the post. Alas, here I am."

He walked over to where Remus was sitting. "Hello, Remus." he said.

"Harry!" Remus grabbed him into a hug, and when he pulled away, the tears in his eyes were apparent. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"For?" Harry asked.

"For not being their for you. I stayed away because I thought I was dangerous to you. But I know now that James. Lily, and now Sirius would've wanted me to protect you no matter what. I failed your parents, Harry, and as much as I'd like you to forgive me, my cowardice and stupidity are unforgivable. I hope that maybe someday you can forgive me." Remus bowed his head.

"I forgive you, Remus." Harry said, just as quietly.

As the goblin came in with the will, Harry put his head on Remus's shoulder.

The will was actually a sort of magical recording, it read Sirius's last words out to the gathered people.

_The Last and Final Testament of Me, Sirius Orion Black,_

_Hello! If you are listening to this, I suppose I must be dead. Huh. I hope I didn't die to embarrassingly. Like falling off of the roof or splinching myself right in half, haha. So hmm... my will. _

_I would first like to add Tonks and her dear mother back onto the Black family tree. Its better with you guys. Also, i'd like to give you both 5,000 galleons a piece. Buy something pretty!_

_I'd like to give the Order the use of Grimmauld Place until the War is over. _

_I'd like to award Remus Lupin, my best and longest friend, 30,000 galleons, and the Black property in the London suburbs. Its small, but grand. It has a nice library and study, both of which reminded me of you. I love ya, man. _

_I'd like to leave-_

The recording stopped abruptly as the door opened. A hooded figure came inside. "Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't miss too much."

Dumbledore stood, wand raised. "May I ask who you are?"

The man pulled his hood down, and smiled up at Dumbledore. "Hello, professor. Don't you recognize me?"

Dumbledore looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Harry scrutinized the man. He had dark hair and eyes, and even a blind man would have to say that he was handsome. He looked to be in his late twenties, or perhaps early thirties. He looked like a slightly older version of someone he once saw in a photo.

"Regulus Black, right?" Harry asked.

"You are correct. Harry Potter, I presume?" he asked, a small smile still on his face.

"Yes. Pardon my questioning, but aren't you supposed to have died?"

"Talk for later, Harry. That's talk for later. May I call you Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"You look like your father James, but your disposition seems to be more like Lily's." he said.

"You knew my parents?"

"Harry, we will talk about it later."

The goblin quieted the chaos. "The reading of the will shall now continue."

_-something very important to to very important people. If he would allow it, i'd like to name my brother Regulus Black and my bestest friend Remus Lupin the godfathers of Harry Potter. If he allows it, i'd like one or the both of you to adopt him. _

_I'd also like to leave a thousand tons of horse dung to Dumblydore. I have nothing to say to you old man._

_To Harry Potter, my godson. I leave you the title of the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Harry, you are my heir, like a son to me. Reg will teach you what that entails, if you allow it. I leave you all except three properties, cause one is Remmy's and two are Reggies. I leave you the full contents of all of my vaults. I love you Harry. If I had a son, I wish he coldve been like you._

_Reggie Black, my little brother, I leave you those two properties. You know what I mean. I also give you full access to the family vaults. Watch out for Harry, whether you are his guardian or not. Love you brother!_

_Just saying, I don't really mind dying. I wish I could've spent more time with you guys, instead of being in jail or dead, haha. I'm confident in the fact that James and Lily are up there waiting for me. I'll be okay. and so will you. _

_Sirius Orion Black_

"Well." Regulus said. "This is an interesting development."

_**A/N:**__**How did you like it? Could I trouble you for a review? Any comments will be graciously received! Thank you! :D**_


	3. Chapter 2: Conversation

_**A/N: Thank you to Fury Empire, Katconan and apeljohn for your lovely reviews! It really made my day! Here is chapter two...enjoy!**_

Chapter Two

A whirlwind of emotions were going through Harry's mind. He was still grieving because of Sirius and still felt guilty about his death. The reading of the will had been bittersweet. He was furious because Sirius had basically given him to someone else. All his life he'd been passed around like he was worth nothing. Ownership wasn't something he would take kindly too.

Harry reassured himself though, because Remus and the strange Regulus as of now were only his godfathers. That didn't mean that they could force custody over him. Right?

A tap on the shoulder awoke Harry from his thoughts. He turned to see Regulus giving him a soft sad smile. "Would you come talk with me in the hallway? You and Remus?"

He wasn't sure if he should trust the man. But Harry decided that if he was Sirius's brother, and was trusted by Sirius enough to be his guardian, then it was probably okay for him to have a simple conversation with him. Besides Remus would be with him. "Sure."

Harry tried to leave the room as quickly as possible without anyone spotting him. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape the notice and scrutiny of Dumbledore. "Harry, where are you going? Its time to get you home."

"I got here fine, I can leave fine. Sir."

When they were mostly alone, Remus' wand was out quicker than lightning, and up against Regulus' throat. "You should be long dead. Who are you, really?"

Regulus smirked. "I already told you."

"And I don't believe you."

"Look, Remmy." Regulus put his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Do you want me to swear by my magic?"

"_Yes._" Remus said.

Regulus rolled his eyes. Harry watched this silently. While Remus seemed to handle the other man with distrust, their also seemed to be familiarity that they directed at each other. It was strange.

"I swear on my life and magic that I am the _real _Regulus Arcturus Black." As the words left Regulus' mouth, a blue glow surrounded him, seemingly sealing the truth of his words.

Remus looked shocked, and slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry Regulus-Reg. I should've believed you."

"No. You were right to be suspicious. There is a war going on, one can never be too sure." The two men shook hands and patted each other on the back the way old friends would in times of strife.

"So you two do know each other." Harry concluded.

"Yes. He is...was my best friends little brother. I wasn't nearly as Slytherin hating as the rest of them, and Reg tolerated me." Remus said.

"We bonded over a love for reading. Remus was the only one of Sirius' friends including Sirius himself who had half a brain." Regulus smirked.

"What I don't understand is how? How are you alive? I thought Voldemort killed you after you deserted?" Remus exclaimed.

So he was a Death Eater, and then deserted. Interesting. I wonder why. The fact that he did may mean that he shared some of Voldemorts ideas, yet didn't believe in the methods. Someone like that could be very useful to Harry's revolution.

"I will tell you, the both of you. But it is something that is not best discussed in present company. He cast a pointed look at the room full of members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry could barely keep him self from sneering.

It was then that Harry remembered his meeting with Griphook. But he supposed that it could wait, now that he was the Heir of the House of Black.

"Are you two going to be my godfathers?" Harry genuinely needed to know. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up only to be bitterly let down.

"Why wouldn't we Harry?" Remus said.

"Only if you want us to. You have a choice. I'd be honored to get to know someone like you better." As an afterthought he added, "Well what about your relatives? Won't they miss you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, turning darker from the force of his rage. "No way in hell will they miss me. If I never see them again it will be a blessing."

"What about the blood wards, Harry you-"

Regulus cut Remus off. "Blood wards you say? So the light lord supports dark magic eh? But you don't like living in that house?"

"I hate it." Harry said. "And Dumbledore knows how they treat me, yet he forces me back every summer."

"Harry. There are no blood wards." Regulus said.

"What do you mean?"

"For blood wards to have any effect what so ever, the person that's being warded must have genial positive feelings for the other family members inside the house. If your feelings for them are true, then you have never actually been protected."

"That means that...Dumbledore sent me there on purpose."

Regulus looked very sad as he answered, "Yes. It seems that way."

And with that, his remaining ties to the Light begun to fall away.

* * *

_**A/N: So I hated to spilt this would be chapter, but it flowed better with a chapter break. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and If you could, would you leav me a review? I'd really appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for taking a month to update, ive plotted out several chapters ahead, so the only thing left to do is type them up! :D Thanks to both PurpleBullet and Ariz0na-Sky for reviewing!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

He was tired.

Oh, how he was tired. Tired of the pain he always seemed to be in these days, whether it be mental or physical. He was tired of being the wizarding world's scapegoat, the person that it was easy to blame when something went wrong. He was tired of grieving, of crying because people _keep_ _dying_.

Harry was so very tired.

Harry was easily convinced by Regulus and Remus that his Gringotts appointment could wait until another day. They'd proposed the idea of Harry coming to stay with them right away, at least temporarily. Harry readily agreed, wanting to get away form the hell hole that was the Dursley's as soon as possible.

Regulus could easily spot the signs of an abused child, and Harry was showing him all of those signs. He decided that it was best a topic later addressed.

Harry started to gather his things, and was making a discreet exit, when he was approached by Ron and Hermione. "Aren't you going to at least say goodbye to us, Harry?" Hermione looked appalled by what she must've considered a glaring faux pas.

He sneered. "Well its just what you deserve for the way you neglected me this summer."

Ron glared right back. "Everything doesn't resolve around you. Besides we were busy." He grabbed Hermione's hand, and she blushed.

Harry tried not to vomit. "You think I want to be the wizarding worlds goddam savior? If you think you can, than please, I beg you, step up to the challenge." he hissed

Ron's skin flushed dark red, to match his hair.

"That's what I thought. You wouldn't survive for a minute."

"I told you, Mione. He's gone right mad. The papers were right." Ron whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry saw red, and started to grab the boy that was now taller than him, when he was swiftly pulled back by Regulus. "Don't fuel the fire."

Harry spun around, his head held high, posture straight. He looked over his shoulder only saying,

"September first."

* * *

Regulus took both Harry and Remus to a hidden Black property in Norway, in an area called Finnmark. It was secluded enough that few Death Eaters knew of the place, and none of the Order.

Perfect.

Regulus told them a bit about Norway as they walked through the cold, quiet streets. They could only side-along apparate for so long. Besides, he wanted them to see the city.

"They're are several wizarding families in the vicinity. They send children to Durmstrang, of course. A excellent education, might I add."

Harry rolled his eyes. As much as he despised the light right now, Hogwarts was his first home. "Are they involved with the war?"

"Not that I know of. Most of them are grey, with the exception of a few."

"Grey?" Harry had never heard the term, though he knew what it may've entailed.

"Yes. I will explain it later."

So far, Regulus seemed like a light-spirited, though very cryptic man. It was an interesting combination. Remus was very silent by Harry's side, a comforting presence in the winter chill that surrounded them.

Regulus mentioned the extensive wards around the mansion that even the Malfoy's couldn't beat. Harry laughed a bit, knowing how the younger Malfoy hated to be bested in anything.

Suddenly Regulus stopped walking. Harry slowed down, but Remus didn't, crashing into Regulus, and very nearly collapsing into the snow. Luckily, Regulus caught him, rolling his eyes. "Still clumsy, huh Remmy?" I thought you grew out of that years ago."

Remus's face turned red, and he muttered halfheartedly, "Don't call me that, Reggie."

The two older men laughed good naturedly. Harry smiled, but truthfully, he longed for this, a friendship that lasted through the years, no matter what may be in the way.

"So, um why did we stop?"

"We've arrived."

In front of them lay a large, ornate gold gate bearing what Harry now knew to be the Black family crest. But behind it, all their was were more endless snowdrifts.

"What are we looking at?" Harry asked.

"Oh that's right. I haven't keyed you guys into the wards yet." Regulus pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. In front of them appeared a large manor that looked very cozy, regardless of its expansive size. A chimney made of pale stones decorated the side of the house. Their was a big open porch with an outdoor fireplace and what looked to be a hottub.

Regulus seemed to notice him staring at it and laughed. "Its actually quite nice Harry."

His face flushed, and he followed them up the path to the manor. Even though it didn't seem that anyone had lived their in a while, the house was obviously kept up by the house elves.

Regulus swung open the large door made of spruce wood, and swung open the door like he owned the place. Which, technically he did. The first thing Harry saw when he walked inside the house was the large head of a buck mounted on the wall. Then he looked down, and saw a house elf waiting patiently for them to walk all the way into the house.

"Welcome, Master Black." It said, bowing low.

"Hello Mitzi. These are my friends Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. They will be living here for a little while."

"Good day Mr. Lupin sir, Mr. Potter sir." Mitzi bowed toward each of them.

"Go with Mitzi and get settled in. We'll have lunch in about an hour. I have something to take care of." Regulus took off, heading into what looked to be a study before closing the door firmly behind himself.

Mitzi silently led them down the hallway. The floors were made of the same light spruce wood as the door, and were covered with shaggy fur rugs. Overall the house seemed to be very cozy and bright, a stark contrast to Grimmauld Place. Harry mentioned this to Remus, who laughed. Mitzi directed Remus to a room, and gave Harry one a couple of doors down.

"I hope this is too your liking sir."

Harry looked around. A spacious bed covered in a cream bedspread and green and blue pillows. Their was a desk in the corner, and two furry bean bags in the corner, one blue, and one green to match the pillows. Their was to Harry's surprise, a muggle laptop computer on the desk, and several books on the shelves that covered the walls.

He grinned. "Its great Mitzi."

It was more then he'd ever had.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here you go, Chapter Four. Review!**_

Sun rained down upon Harry's face. The two picture windows in the room where cracked open, letting in freezing air. For a second, he was completely disoriented. He was in a huge bed that was genuinely a slice of heaven, and he was wearing silk pajama bottoms. He shuddered at the pants, unused to such things.

Harry got out of bed, and trekked downstairs. It seemed that both Remus and Regulus were both still sleeping. So he took it upon himself to start cooking breakfast, much to the chagrin of the house elves. He made pancakes, eggs and bacon, things that he was excellent at making, after cooking them several times a week since he was young.

Remus must've been lured downstairs by the smell of food, for he came quickly, followed by Regulus, who raised an eyebrow to sight of Harry cooking. "What?"

"Nothing. That better be good since you wouldn't let my elves do their job."

Harry simply smirked, putting a hot plate in front of each of them. They both smiled and thanked him, though Remus's looked a bit forced. His eyes were red too, as if he'd been crying. Regulus seemed to notice too, trying to get Remus to participate in morning conversation.

Maybe the reading of the will, hearing Sirius's voice again made the pain very real again for Remus. Harry had been so mentally tired last night, that being sad was far from his mind. Maybe Remus hadn't finished grieving. He wanted to cry sometimes, and he'd only known Sirius since 3rd year. He couldn't imagine the pain he must be going through.

"So what are you two doing today?" Regulus asked. "I have some letters to write and what not, but you two should go out."

"I'm going shopping." Harry said.

Regulus laughed. "You're probably the richest wizard in Britain, with both the Potter and the Black vaults!"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Richer then Malfoy?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Harry said, smirking, and pumping his fist.

Even Remus had to smile.

* * *

The shops in this part of town, both muggle and wizard were great.

Harry visited the muggle area first, and purchased several things. He'd never had clothes that genuinely fit him, and weren't hand-me-downs from the beast Dudley. He gathered, both from how his trousers fit, and the giggling of the salesgirls, that he was indeed handsome.

He blushed under the attention, but choose an outfit to wear out. Muggle slim fit dark wash jeans, and a green t-shirt with a gold lion design. He purchased a jacket that was very warm, appropriate for Norwegian weather.

Next he went to an optometrist, and got contacts. While he waited on them, he got his hair cut.

Seeing perfectly for the first time, Harry realized that he looked very good.

* * *

The small wizarding village enchanted Harry quicker then he'd care to admit. The streets were cobblestone and dusted with snow. Their were small children running in their cloaks, and lovers holding hands. The storefronts were bright and open, without any war propaganda on the windows. The air of the place was happy and light.

His mood instantly lifted even more, and he went to the Gringotts location, where he got a bag full of gold. He shopped around a bit, grabbing some trinkets for Remus and Regulus. He took a break in a coffee house, where he ordered a mocha.

Their were two teens sitting a few booths away. They saw him and smiled, and smiled back, albeit a bit cautiously. He returned to his coffee and his book on curses which he'd brought from the house. He looked up when his light was blocked, finding the two teens with genial smiles on their faces. He cursed inwardly, not having his scar covered. He hoped they wouldn't ask for autographs.

"I'm Clara Jacobsen, and this is my twin brother Callum." the girl, Clara said. She was relatively pretty, with dark hair and blue eyes. The boy looked much the same, and was also goodlooking. "We came over because we hadn't seen you before, and we know basically every wizard in this town, espiacally all the ones our age. You must be new here?" the boy Callum added.

"Yes." Harry realized they didn't know who he was, and instantly felt better. "I'm Harry." he put his hand out. "Harry Potter."

* * *

Both Clara and Callum were shocked, but they took it well, asking if they could sit, which Harry kindly obliged.

"We had no idea what you looked like." Callum said.

"We rarely get news on the war here, and even rarer is news about you." said Clara. "And we really don't care that much." she shrugged.

Callum couldn't keep from laughing a bit. "Please excuse my dear twin. She has lacked decorum since the day she was born."

"How would you know?" Clara shot back. "I'm oldest!"

"I'm oldest you prat! This has already been proved."

The two twins argued for a couple of minutes, and Harry smiled bemusedly at him. They at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"So you go to Hogwarts right?" Callum asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but what's it like?"

They were nice, and didn't seem to care that he was supposed to be famous. And that was something that he couldn't say for many of the people that were his "friends" back home. So he took a deep breath, went with his gut feeling, and told them his story.

* * *

When he was done, they were nearly speechless.

"Damn." Callum finally said. "You should write a book."

* * *

Clara told how she went to Beauxbatons for a month, before she was expelled for hexing her French teacher. Now she attends Allonthrone, a girls school that was only a couple hundred miles away. Callum went to Durmstrang, which was even closer. Their, students learned whatever magics they desired after third year.

"We don't segregate our seating like Hogwarts does." Callum said. "Its more by grade, and even that is only if you so desire."

"Sounds refreshing." Harry said.

* * *

"So Cal, is it okay if I call you that?" The other boy nodded, and smiled the easy smile he possessed. "What do you study at Durmstrang?"

"When Cal realized the nature of what he met by his question, the boy paled a bit. "Both...dark and light magics."

Harry didn't speak, though he smiled a bit.

Clara, not understanding his silence stood. "If you cant accept us as grey wizards, then I have nothing to say to you Harry."

"Clara dear, sit." She did.

"I am not the little puppet of the light that you think I am. Not anymore." he looked tired then. "I want to be your friends. I do."

"Will you meet us for lunch then. Tomorrow?" Cal asked.

Harry genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Have you ever heard the muggle phrase, 'Nothing is black or white, their are only shades of grey'?" Regulus said.

"Yes."

"That's true for magic. Magic and spells are all about intent."

"Like a cutting curse could kill as well as an avada kedavra?" he offered.

Regulus slapped him on the back, grinning. "You are smarter then I expected you to be!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"The grey side has no "Lord" like Dumble for the Light, or Voldy for the Dark. Or no figurehead like you formerly were. We have no representation. In places like Britian, any spells we'd do would be considered dark and illegal."

Harry looked to be intrigued. "If you want, their are some books in the library..."

He disappeared. Remus appeared out of no where. "Maybe you shouldn't encourage him so." he said.

"Oh Remmy. You worry too much." Reg said.

_**A/N: While I appreciate the follows and favorites, if you don't review I don't know what you think! Please do so! :D**_


End file.
